How to Raise a Guardian
by lexiknight12500
Summary: Everyone want's a family, some one to love, and children to watch grow. However this family is a bit strange since Bunny is the dad, North is the uncle, Tooth is the aunt, and Sandy's daughter is the mom. Oh and also the children are Jack, Sandy, and Pitch... Well this will be intresting... Rated T to be safe...BunnyxOC possibly
1. Chapter 1: What the heck happened?

**Hey people! I know I should be writing for my other stories, but this idea came up and wouldn't go away… like really I couldn't get it to go away I think it's becoming unhealthy… But I wrote it down finally so please enjoy and tell me what you think! Ps this takes place 2 years after ROTG.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so pathetic I couldn't even get the rights to Rise of the Guardians before DreamWorks did!**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

North, Bunny and Tooth all gaped at the small three figures in front of them. It had only been a little over 2 years in Pitch's attack. Apparently Pitch was in his lair when the guardians showed up thinking he was trying to take over the world. Sandy and Jack were sent to hold Pitch back while the other's fought nightmares. They were doing a good job before a loud 'bang' and a giant cloud of sand poofed into the air everyone hacking and coughing.

When the cloud died down, the nightmares had disappeared, leaving in its wake the small figures before them. All three were asleep, each one distinct, all looking to be around 3 or 4. The smallest who looked 2 had snow white hair, an oversized blue sweatshirt covering his tiny frame. It was found that a small shepherd's crook was in his hand, a pair of brown pants on him under the shirt.

The one next to him was small and golden. The figure had spiky golden hair, and was shorter and more rounded. The same golden tunic clothed him no fitting to this smaller form. And the latter of them was like the opposite of the figure on his right. Smoky grey colored skin, and spiky black hair a black tunic on him, his feet unseen from the long cloth.

Now the first thing they did was move them to the pole, including Pitch but the matter of what the heck to do was still undecided. Tooth was freaking out, Bunny was trying to wrap his mind around this and North was also freaking out. "What do we do? I mean how could this have happened, are they going to be like this forever? Is it only temporary? WHAT DO WE DO?" Tooth ranted flying around.

Bunny looked at the small legends asleep in make shift cots. "What about Sandy? Who's going to do 'is job?"

North spoke up first. "What about Melody? She could help!"

"Who's Melody?"

Bunny's question seemed to fall deaf as Tooth spoke up at the same time. "Melody! Right good she'll know how to fix this! Quick go find Melody!" she spoke to her fairies one flying off.

"Who's Melody?" he asked again, but it once more fell deaf.

"Where should they stay? The Pole isn't the safest place ever… Maybe Melody could take them?" Tooth ranted again.

"WHO THE BLOODY HECK IS MELODY?!" that seemed to do the trick as they both were staring at him.

"Sandy never introduce you to Melody?" North asked receiving a no from the pooka.

"Bunny, Melody's the spirit of song. Sandy took her in when she was younger, she knew him as a father. She helps sooth children back to sleep after a nightmare and helps all singers in the world." Tooth explained quietly since Jack turned from Bunny's yelling, his butt now sticking in the air and face in the pillow.

It was then that the door opened and in stepped the prettiest Sheila Bunny has ever seen. She looked to be around his age, but didn't look like father time had touched her at all. She had long loosely curled cotton candy pink hair, and silver eyes to match it. She wore a light grey shirt that had a low v-neck a dark pink shirt covering part of the v-neck. Dark skinny blue jeans covered her legs, black ankle boots on her feet. Various bracelets covered her arms, some looking like they were made out of duck tape. One of Tooth's fairies was perched on her shoulder another that looked like a mocking bird next to that one. "Tooth what happened?"

Tooth said nothing just gestured over to the beds were her adopted father lay asleep next to the winter spirit, butt still stuck in the air.

She gasped covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "Was it Pitch?" she asked receiving a nod. "He must had panicked and used an age magic. It could take me a while to fix it, especially now that I have to take over for my father's duties."

"Melody, we need somewhere for them to stay, could they go to your house?" Tooth asked.

"I suppose so, but I'll need help. I know you can't Tooth, I'm not sure about your North, or Bunny." she said looking at both.

Bunny spoke up, trying not the stare at her. "What if North and I take turns? I watch the ankle bitters one week with ya, and North ta next? Tooth can help with its good for her."

"That makes sense. Ok, I'll take them, but what about Pitch?" everyone's eyes fell on the evil man, no reduced to a small seemingly harmless little boy. "We can't just leave him; he can't fend for himself yet."

"True. I'll get him if you get Jack, North grab Pitch." Tooth instructed as Melody picked Jack up carefully, holding him close to her chest in a motherly way. A ball of silver sand came from her hands, flying out and opening to portal. She stepped through it, followed by Tooth and North, Bunny going in last.

They ended up outside a town house in what appeared to be Chicago. Melody pushed open the red painted door to reveal a modern looking house. Fairies buzzed all over the place, like at Tooth's palace, but were dodging them. "Guys go high we have guest!" she spoke out as they all flew higher up. She led them to a bedroom, three small beds pushed against the wall. "I have these incase of visitors. You wouldn't believe how many times dad's slept in here." Tooth placed Sandy on a yellow bed which was already covered in dream sand, evidence of him sleeping here. Melody placed Jack on another, waving her hand, the bed now sporting a winter theme. North placed Pitch on the last one, and Melody made it sport a black color.

She pulled covers over each of them humming slightly before pushing the others out, and closing the door softly. When they sat down in the living room which was open into the kitchen and office the first thing out of her mouth was, "Does anyone want to explain why they're like that?"

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW! Also tell me if you think Bunny should fall in love or not. REVIEW PLEASE AND GET BUTTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Macaroni and Cheese

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm really happy right now, but at the same time not… stupid King Henry VIII being so complicated…**

**Anyways, like I said in my other story I will be alternating in updating the stories. The next update after this one will be either depending on my mood. So sorry if it's a longer wait but that just even more time for you guys to review!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part, making me all depressed cuz I don't own it!**

**Melody POV**

I looked at the group of child hood hero's in front of me. North just finished their tale, my mind already racking the thousands of spells I know. "I can't think of a reason, or spell for that matter, that could lead us to an answer as to why Pitch did what he did." my silver eyes were pointed at the ground before Momo, a mocking fairy, nudged my shoulder. She tweeted in the language only I know fully. "No not that one, it makes a person **look** younger, not **be** younger. Momo, get Alpha team and tell dad's soldiers about this, then you come back, the other's need to stay and help out. Great, now everyone's work will be doubled. Oh Momo also bring some clothing back please, at least a shirt and pants for each."

I ranted to myself as she flew off with others out a window. I sighed turning back to the guardians. "Who's going to stay first?" I asked.

Bunny and North looked at each other before both shouting, "He will!" they glared at each other before I gave them both the 'stop acting like children' look, which I give a lot more than one might think was necessary. Bunny decided to be the mature one first and raised his hand slowly, North let out a breath I didn't even know he was holding.

"Thank you Bunny, Tooth and North you both will be kept posted on the progress, but it might take a while." both of them nodded, North throwing a portal for Tooth, and one for himself, both going through. Bunny stood from my dark grey sofa his height towering over my normal 5'8. "I'm going to check on them real quick. If you want something from the kitchen help yourself."

I walked off, my heeled boots making a soft stomp each time. I slowly opened the door to find a still asleep Pitch and dad, but Jack was up rubbing his eyes with a small hand. A smile reached my face as he put his arm down, wide ice blue orbs staring at me. I walked over to him, careful of the other two offering him a hand, my voice in a soft and hushed tone. "Hi, I'm Melody."

He then tried the name for himself, but since he was younger it came out as, "Meludi…" smiling I picked his small frame up, resting him against my hip. He wrapped his own hands around my neck showing I had gained his trust. His white hair tickled my face as he buried his face in my shoulder, cotton candy pink hair fascinating him when he came out of my shoulder.

"Let's go see Bunny." I told him quietly as I walked out of the room, the door shutting behind me with a 'click'.

"Mel! Mel! Bird!" Jack chirped as a mocking fairy flew closer to inspect him.

"Yeah Jack, they're my mocking fairies." I told him as he looked around at the fairies flying around with wide eyes, filled with wonder, and amazement. "Bunny Jack's up!" I called out as the pooka came into view.

"Crikey mate what did he do to ya?" He asked his green eyes wide.

"Bunny! Mel 'ook Bunny!" Jack cried out making a grabbing motion.

"Well one thing's for sure, they have no memory, and seem to act the age they are." I told him placing Jack down as he ran over to Bunny marveling at his height.

"Ya, but how do we get them back?" His voice asked crouching down to the toddler's height, Jack now playing with his ears.

"Pitch most likely panicked and spoke a word wrong in a spell. Only problem is there are so many different side effects in magic it's like finding a needle in a hay stack." I walked into the kitchen, black counters and dark brown cabinets matching with the silver appliances. I grabbed a box of Marconi and cheese from the pantry, grabbing a pot also.

I poured water into it, placing the pot on the stove and turning it on. It was around dinner time now so I might as well make this since I need to go to the supermarket anyway. I grabbed a bag of hotdogs from the freezer placing them in the microwave and hitting 'defrost'. I turned back to find Jack, literally, on top of Bunny's head, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You seem to be have a wonderful time aren't you?" I teased the pooka as he tried to pry the young winter spirit of his fuzzy head.

"The ankle bitter got me in a death grip!" he exclaimed as I laughed even more receiving a glare from him. "What do ya do anyway?" Bunny grumbled as I walked over to him.

I easily got Jack of him, balancing him on my hip as I showed him how to stir the water when I poured the noodle shells into it. The younger now doing it a smile playing on his lips. "I help sooth children back to sleep. You know nothing better after a nightmare than a lullaby. When I became a spirit I hadn't fully stopped aging yet, so Sandy took my under his wing since I had a power similar to his. I'm also the spirit of music."

"I thought Sandy put kids back ta sleep?"

"Nah, he can, but it's much easier for me to. That's why my fairies are part mocking bird, they can copy my voice exactly. My sands an in between mix of my dad's and Pitches, silver in color, dad also taught me magic but I can only remember simple spells like coloration."

"So that's how ya changed the beds. Well that makes since Sheila."

Despite Jack's protest I pulled him away from the pot of water as bubbles came up, motherly instincts saying I shouldn't let him near boiling water. I turned towards the toddler who was pouting and absolutely looked adorable. "Hey Jack, why don't you go see if the other's are up?"

His ice blue orbs perked up, kids they recover so fast. I put him down and he ran back to the room he came from moments before. While he was gone I took out another pot, putting some water in it put not turning the gas under it on yet. "I used to be a mother of two toddlers in my other life. When I became immortal Manny turned me into a sixteen year old. That was in 1666."

I knew I was staring off into space now I had a habit of doing that. The horrific night went through my mind once more. I was pulled out of the thoughts when Jack and the other's came running in. Jack screaming, "PITCH 'AS COOTIES!"

Dad and Jack sought shelter behind Bunny, the small villain struggling over his long robe coming behind them. Dad also seemed to be having a bit of trouble, but was better than Pitch. "Alright boys calm down! Come here you two." I grabbed Jack and dad, one on each hip both looking up at me with innocent eyes. "Now, first of all Pitch can't have cuties because cooties don't come from boys. They come from girls!" at this I began kissing them all over their heads as Jack yelled out, and dad did the same silently. One thing hadn't changed he didn't have a voice still.

I laughed setting them down as they wiped their heads off. I turned back to the boiling pot, grabbing a strainer and dumping them into it after turning of the flame. Momo then flew back a bag held in her small feet. I grabbed it thanking her chucking it at Bunny. He fumbled a bit grabbing it finally. "Could you change them? They might not want me since I have cooties."

He grumbled something incoherent, ushering the boys into a bathroom that was just by my office. I put the now cooked noodles into the pot once more, turning on the gas under the pot next to it, dumping the hotdogs in it. It wouldn't take long for them to heat up. I squeezed out the cheese from its plastic prison, stirring it to blend the shells and cheese. A song I learned a few days ago popping into my head and I murmured the chorus. "Macaroni, macaroni, macaroni, macaroni put the cheese and the noodles and what do ya get?"

I smiled as a loud 'Jack don't stick ya head in that!' came from the bathroom and the sound of water splashing echoed. Grabbing five bowls I put them down on the table just as the boys came running back in. Dad (should I call him Sandy now?) taking his seat at the bar in front of the yellow bowl, pitch took the dark green one, and a few moments later, a slightly wet Jack came out and sat in front of the blue on a grin playing on his face.

I shrugged, grabbing Sandy's bowl (might as well call him that since I'm now older than him) and filling it with the creamy noodles asking if he wanted hotdog and a nod came. I cut up the meat putting it in his bowl and giving him a spoon. I followed with Jack, and Pitch, Pitch not wanted the meat in his but on a plate.

I filled my own, and Bunny's adding the hotdog to mine and not his, standing in front of the boys as they all ate. They all three seemed to like it. Bunny came out then, his fur looking like he had taken a swim only with is upper half. I stifled a laugh as he grouchily took his food, stabbing the cheese covered noodles, not even caring it was a spoon.

**There ya go! One toddler Jack, child Pitch and Sandy and a toilet water covered Bunny! Please Review! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Thunderstorms

**Hey ya'll, I'm southern deal with it :P, sorry for not updating but my computer was stupid and didn't let me online and then I had to spend a week of spring break up with my family in Nashville. I'm already working on other chapters for both my stories but if you guys have any ideas just tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own many things, my life, my body, my phone, my cat, this plot, my friend Maya… anyway I don't own ROTG sadly otherwise Jack would have a better life.**

**Melody POV**

I glanced up at the clock in my library, it was around 10 pm. Once we finished eating I made all of them take a bath (once more a soaking wet Bunny appeared) before watching a few cartoons and all three fell asleep. I put them to sleep, Bunny heading back to the Warren to get some shut eye also. The book in my lap smelled like rosemary and the glue that held it together, rosemary drifting throughout the room since a large vase filled with it was near the window seat where I was sitting.

The library's walls were a cream color; the only wall the paint was visible on was the window seat opposite the door, pillows and cushions covering it. The bay window's curtains were partially drawn, the lamp standing beside me the only light in the room. Book shelves lined the other walls, every single on wore down from me reading them.

My fingers lightly brushed the pages, drawings and writing sprawled over it. I smiled remembering when dad had given it to me, I was heading to my potions class taught by a few witches, nice one's mind you. I flipped through a few more, finding the one I needed and book marking it. I stood from my spot on the cushions, stretching my tired limbs. I turned off the lamp, a crack of lightning flashed outside, making me notice the storm raging outside.

I padded out of the dark room, putting the book down on my desk, I looked at the small downgraded globe that functioned much like North's to see a few scattered lights here and there but over all nothing. 'Maybe since Pitch's too little to have powers or something…' I thought before turning off all the lights and going in to my own room at the end of the hall. I had shown the boys where my room was before hand to they would know where I was.

I entered my room, another bay window to the right of my door, my bed facing the opposite wall. The rooms light grey colored walls comforting to me, the bed having a pattern of black red and pink flowers on the covers. All my furniture was black, my bathroom on the left side of the room next to my dresser and on the other side of the dresser my closet.

I went to my dresser pulling out a t-shirt that was large on my, and a pair of soft pajama shorts. I changed into them, going into the bathroom and pulling my hair into a messy bun, pieces falling out and framing around my face. I quickly brushed my teeth before going back into my room and slipping under the covers, slowly darkness over taking me.

…

…

…

"Meludi…"

"Mel!"

"Mama!" I snapped my eyes open, rolling over towards the source of the sound. I found a teary eyed Jack clutching a blue blanket, standing beside me.

I lifted my head up leaning against my elbow. "Wha? What's wrong Jack?"

Thunder then sounded and he squeaked holding the blanket closer to his body. I smiled to myself before softly asking, "You afraid of the storm?" he nodded enthusiastically whimpering as lightning light up the room **(A/N: just so you know right as I typed that thunder sounded outside my room XD) **"Come on up buddy."

He crawled into the covers I had lifted up, I turned back to face him holding him to my chest humming softly, my head on top of his white hair which smelled like evergreen. He soon lulled asleep, and I soon followed, but not before I heard the creek of my door and two more small bodies slipped into the bed. I smiled remember times I did this before, no matter how old or young a child they will have slept in their parents beds once.


	4. Chapter 4: GROCERY TIME! REDONE!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, it's just I've had so much to do lately, even though it's summer. I looked back at my old chapter, and saw it wasn't the best I could do so I am redoing it once more!**

**Disclaimer: WEEEEEEEEEE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Ok, let me say one thing. NEVER. LET. BUNNY. GROCERY SHOP. There I said it. I made a mistake letting him get the vegetables and he only came back with carrots. I groaned pushing the cart forward, Pitch and Sandy walking beside me looking at their peach colored skin. Jack was in the basket of the cart looking around the store already used to his brown hair.

My magic making their grey and gold skin appear like Jack's, only a bit tanner. However I had spent the night before finding a higher level spell to help with Bunny. When he found out about the spell thought, it took the last of my carrots to let me perform it on him. Now 6'1 man with tan skin and blue grey hair not that much wilder than my pink was walking in front of me, putting an arm full of carrots back, as I wheeled the cart into the produce aisle, putting lettuce, onions, and bell pepper into the cart.

I also grabbed some apples and banana's and said yes to Pitch's request of strawberries (An evil villain who almost took over the world begging for strawberries… completely normal) and got a few more things before heading towards the check-out aisle. I saw the clerk do a back track, she was around my age maybe older but still smiled as Jack found the candy…

"Aw, aren't they just darling?"

"Trust me; they aren't darling in a closed space." I laughed with her as she rang up the items.

"Are you babysitting?" nosey…

"No, their nephew's. The tall ones my brother, thought I honestly think sometimes I'm babysitting him to." Bunny huffed at my statement but I ignored him as I paid and started wheeling the cart out.

"Why did ya tell her all that?" he asked as we began walking towards the car, both of us grabbing a hand of the remaining toddlers not in the cart.

"Because there were camera's watching us, and I can say a few of them weren't being watched by bored employees. Bunny I think we're being stalked by a hobo." I said not even turning around to see the hobo looking man not far behind us.

Bunny being the curious person he sometimes is, looked around and found the man, his head snapping forwards once more. I quickly made it to my Sorento, putting the groceries in while Bunny put Jack and others in their car seats. We both got in, and I pulled out in record time speeding away from the store.

"Don't worry too much Bunny I set up an illusion while putting the groceries in. He probably still thinks were putting things away." I told him, glancing back in the rear view mirror.

"Whe-wha-when did ya do this?!"

"Oh please, I master the art of stealth years ago. I mean, how old do you think I am?!" I asked jokingly. When Bunny started to squint at me I laughed. "Bunny, physically I'm 28, although my real age will be 347 this December. You learn a few things in that time. Although you being the Easter Bunny, I'm sure you've gotten enough experience."

"Never bug Father Time on a leap year." he muttered as I laughed before abruptly stopping, slamming my hand on the steering wheel.

Everyone else in the car stared at me like I was crazy, since I swerved a bit when I slammed my hand. "Father Time! May be he can help! Think about it, they were turned back in time! Maybe Pitch made a time hole, and it sucked them in turning them back in immortal years, which kept them in their spirit stage, but still turned them back! Or maybe he made a black hole, which sucked them up and dumped them back in time, and a white hole opening after and sucked them here! Wait but that still wouldn't explain how their immortal now would it, or maybe,"

"Maybe you should WATCH THE ROAD!" Bunny yelled interrupting my rant grabbing the steering wheel and moving it out of the nice sixteen wheelers path.

"Oh yeah sorry." I apologized as I started once again obeying the driving rules. Bunny, we need to see Father Time."

**REVIEW, REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, this sadly isn't a chapter, I know you guys won't like it, but I ask you to go back and read Chapter 4 again, I put some major plot points in their instead of putting them in Chapter 5. Thank you guys for everything! Thank you to **

**thunder angel13**

**Elfera**

**Justiceintheworldfhp-yearight**

**Krazy Katieness**

**NighmareQueen17**

**Maddie**

**Magiccatprincess**

**And finally, ThatSexyAngel!**

**I appreciate all the help and support of followers, and favorites! Thanks guys and I am working on more Chapters, but I just haven't found the time to proof read them and post!**

**~~~ lexiknight12500 **


End file.
